dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Yamai Sisters
Kaguya Yamai and Yuzuru Yamai (八舞 Yamai?) are the fifth spirits to appear in the series and the fourth spirit (s) saved by Shido. They were originally one spirit, but for unknown reasons, she was split into two bodies and minds. The Yamai Sisters are one of the main protagonists in Dragon-ball Next Future. They were originally introduced as the first antagonists for the first half of Season Two, serving as the big bad of the Yamai Twins Saga, but they later became supporting protagonists and allies. Personality Despite being twins, their personalities are almost the complete opposite of each other. The Original Yamai's personality is unknown. Kaguya Yamai Outgoing and outspoken, one can say that she is childish or immature. Kaguya often speaks rather unrealistically, as if she is acting. It is later revealed that it really is acting. Kaguya believes she needs to talk like this because she is a Spirit, and therefore "super awesome", and therefore must act appropriately. Yuzuru Yamai She often speaks in a robot-like speech pattern; when arguing with Kaguya, Yuzuru always sneers at her and points out the flaw in Kaguya’s argument. She tells the point of comment before speaking the rest. For example, "Confirm: Shido". She also speaks in a third-person perspective sometimes. Powers and Abilities The Yamai Sisters are extremely powerful spirits, being able to manipulate wind vastly. They are also equal if not superior to Tokha Yatogami. Their power levels is about 119,500,000,000 Spirit Abilities * Angel: Raphael (颶風騎士 （ラファエル), Gufuu Kishi , lit., "Hurricane Knight") * Astral Dress: Elohim Tzabaoth (神威霊装・八番 （エロヒム・ツァバオト） , Shin'i Reisou: Hachiban , lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 8") Weapon: * Combined: Bow and Arrow ** Kaguya: Lance ** Yuzuru: Pendulum Abilities Moves/Attacks: * Kaguya: El Re'em 穿つ者（エル・レエム）, Ugatsu Mono, lit., "Piercer") * Yuzuru: El Na'ash 縛める者（エル・ナハシュ）, Imashimeru Mono, lit., "Constrictor") * Combination Attack: El Kanaph 天を駆ける者（エル・カナフ）, Ten o Kakeru Mono, lit., "The Thing That Shoots the Heaven") Both of the Yamai Sisters, despite using different weapons; have the power to manipulate wind. They can gracefully control the air currents in order to glide through the sky. At their full power, both of them can easily create a typhoon that can blow away a small island. They also have shown to be able to combine their powers to form a bow and an arrow that is able to pierce through the . Relationships Kaguya and Yuzuru Yamai - The two sisters have a very close relationship. Both Kaguya and Yuzuru care more about the other than themselves. It is noted that while Tohka becomes unstable when separated from Shido and Yoshino becomes unstable when separated from Yoshinon, they only become truly unstable when separated from each other. Because they were originally one spirit, they both faced the knowledge that only one of them has to become that one spirit in which they challenged each other. They were overjoyed when Shido found a way they could both survive. Yamai Sisters and Shido - While Shido treats the Yamai sisters as friends and close acquaintances, the Yamai sisters claim that Shido is their "shared possession". However, it is hinted that their affections toward Shido are much stronger than before. Yamai Sisters and Tohka - The Yamai sisters get along very well with Tohka, especially Kaguya, because of their similar energetic personalities. Kaguya refers to Tohka as her kinsman. Yamai Sisters and Origami - While Kaguya's relationship with Origami is unknown, Yuzuru got along well with Origami. This is mainly because of their similar quiet personalities and because Origami gave Yuzuru some advice to help seduce Shido. Because of this, Yuzuru refers to Origami under the nickname Master. Yamai Sisters and Vegeta - While Kaguya's relationship with Vegeta is unknown, Yuzuru shares a father-daughter relationship with Vegeta. While initially starting off as rocky, Vegeta begins to treat Yuzuru like a daughter and becomes overprotective of her. Yamai Sisters and Goten - While Yuzuru's relationship with Goten is unknown, Kaguya shares a really close relationship with Goten. Goten acts like an older brother to her. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Spirits